For You
by Shameless-Royed-Fan1023
Summary: What if Kate had turned back? Will she win Jack's heart or will he tell her off again? Or does Juliet have a plan of her own?-Major Jate Fluff-R&R-One-shot


XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is kind of a sad beginning but it will get better I promise!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**For You**

All she does is sit on the beach now-a-days. She was too depressed. Though no ever sees her cry. She always sits emotionlessly her legs crossed his sweater on. She never had her eyes open. They were always closed. When the waves swept over her or the rain came she sat still as hell.

People go and sit with her regularly. They talk she, apparently listens. When People talk about Jack she bows her head as if she's silently praying. When they ask her questions she'll nod or shake her head. When she needs to…you know…go, she gets up and walks into the jungle them goes and sits in her exact spot. Everyone brings her food and water. She'll eat and drink sometimes, maybe once a day if they were lucky… if she was lucky.

_**Flashback**_

_She stops abruptly. "I can't do it." She says looking at Sawyer who was setting the teenage boy in the boat. _

"_What? Freckles get the hell over here." She shakes her head._

"_I can't leave him behind." She says and turns around. _

"_Kate damit, he wants you to go, now come on!"_

"_It's not that easy." She whispers turning her head to look at him.  
_

"_What do you mean it's not that easy? You've been running your whole life and the one time your told to run you stop! God damnit make up ur mind!"_

"_I am!" she hollers. "And I'm going back. You can leave if you want but I'm not, not without Jack." _

_Sawyer shakes his head. "Fine! I'll se you back at camp." With that he jumps in the small oat and rows away leaving Kate to look after herself._

_**On the "work" island**_

"Hey Jack." Juliet says stepping out of the building. Jack looks up at her.

"What?" He says harshly.

"I need you to look at Ben…you know…I think it might be infected." She opens his cage and leads him into the building.

Ben lay on his side. Jack looks over the wound. "Yeah. It is. Can you get me some antiseptic?" He asks.

Two hours later Jack is back in his cage. Looking at Juliet who stood outside of it. "What now?" HE asks.

"I just wanted to tell you that he made it back, took one of ours with him." Jack looks up at Juliet. _He__ made it back? What about __her__?_

"Where's Kate?" He ask.

"I was just about to get to her. She left about two days after him. She stayed for you. But we sent her back, she was pretty broken with what we told her."

"What did you tell her?"

"We told her that you were killed fighting us back. It was the only way we could get her to go away." Juliet says smirking slightly.

Jack stares at Juliet with great angst in his eyes. She would kill herself, he knew that she wouldn't eat if he died. No…he knew _he _would eat if _she _died… she has someone to hold her and tell her it's going to be okay, that he wouldn't want her to kill herself…she has Sawyer. So maybe it was for the best.

_**Flashback**_

_Kate had been caught within the first hour. She was placed in the cages. She wasn't fed or given water. She was to just sit there all day, for two days. On the third the blonde woman that killed Pickette came…Juliet. She came and opened her cage. _

"_There's a boat waiting for you on the beach you can go now."_

"_I'm not leaving without Jack!" She says._

_Juliet bites her lip and bows her head. "Kate, he…he's gone."_

"_Wha-what do you mean gone?" She swallows hard._

"_He was killed. He fought back when we were leading him to you and he was shot in the head." _

_Kate stumbled. She almost fell over. "No!" She screams and falls to the ground. Juliet expected her to start crying but instead she just sits there almost unconsciously. "No…he can't leave me." She says as her falls back fainting. _

_Juliet bends over and throws Kate over her shoulder sighing deeply. She carries Kate to the boat and sets her in the bow. Then she gets in and starts rowing towards the other island. She head east until she can see the smoke from camp fires and hear the quiet din of voices. She even thinks she can hear a guitar playing. _

_She pulls the boat on shore and pulls Kate out just as she wakes up. Juliet quickly rows away looking back to see Kate sitting up staring at her. Juliet shivers under the cold gaze and continues on her way._

_**Back on the Beach**_

Kate sighed inwardly. She was soaking wet. It was rainy and windy and the waves were splashing in her face. She must have been sitting in that exact position for almost two weeks now. She thinks that she is finally ready to tell them what had happened to Jack.

She stands up and walks over to where Sun and Claire stand laughing at something. Claire looks up at Kate who still had a sad expression on. "Hey girl, haven't seen you walk around lately how do you feel?" Claire asks setting a hand on Kate's shoulder.

"Jack…Jack is….he…" She took a deep breathe and looked at the people now standing around her. Charlie with Aaron, Claire, Sun and Jin….and Sawyer. Even Hurley watched her as she finally told them why she was so depressed, though everyone had already guessed it.

She sighed and held back the tears that were coming then she sat on the counter. "He made a deal with them. If he did the surgery they said that me and Sawyer could go free and that he…they told him he could go home…that he would be able to the leave the island." She looks at Sawyer waiting for his sarcastic remark that never came. "But then he deceived them as you all know, so they broke the deal and went after me and Sawyer. Now I go back and I get put in a cage where I sat for two days without food, or water. Then the one named Juliet came to me and opened my cage and told me I could go free. When I refused and said that I wouldn't leave without Jack…she… she told me that he was gone. My first thought was that they had let him off the island but…then she tells me…that…that he fought them…and…" Kate was interrupted by her own historical sobs as her head falls into her hands and for the first time she cries about his death. "He's dead!" She moans.

She stands up and runs away back to her spot where she falls to her knees and cries.

_Kate walked back to the beach. She greeted by them all. But she ignored them and went straight to his tent where she stayed for several days. When she finally left she just fell to the sand in front of his tent and never got up. She sat there uninterrupted for hours before Sun finally came to see her._

"_Kate why are you doing this to yourself? What happened?"_

_No answer._

"_Kate where's Jack?" _

_No answer._

_Sun sighed and left her a few bottles of water and a few mangos. She ate them silently oblivious to the fact that someone had actually left them, because there was one thought in her head. 'If I had never come back they wouldn't have tried to bring him to me and he would never have fought back…he would be alive if it wasn't for me.'_

_**In a little yellow house a few miles in Land**_

Jack was surprised at what he had found in there so called 'neighborhood', running water electricity. Though that's what the hatch has too right? He was still captive. He was kept in one of the house. The windows were locked and had metal bars on the outside and the door was locked form the outside.

"Hey Jack." Juliet says opening the door to his house. Jack smiles and waves looking up from his TV.

"So are you ready?" She asks.

"For what?"

"We're leaving the island today!" Juliet exclaims. Jack stares at her. Did he really want to leave?

_**Flashback**_

"_Jack you leave in two days." Ben says as Jack does his daily check up._

"_That's great."_

"_And Juliet goes with you." Jack nodded. _

"_But I want to give you a choice." Jack looks at Ben. "In two days you can either leave this place, never come back. You have to change your name and your identity. You go back to your job, and you can never tell anyone about this island, or the other oceanic survivors, or even that you're one."_

"_And what's my other choice?"_

"_In two days, you leave here."_

"_So I can either leave and change everything, or leave and not?"_

"_No you misunderstand me. The second choice is to go back to the beach. Back to your people." Ben says. _

"I'm not going." Jack replies.

Juliet's smile disappears. "You mean you're going back to your beach?"

Jack nods. "Yes."

"But they think you're dead!"

"They won't when I show up. I'm not going…and that's final."

Juliet sighs. "Alright come on I'll let you go."

She led him to the fence and turned it off. He walked through and left without another good-bye.

_**Back at the Beach**_

They were having a funeral for him. Everyone was there. They had found a large stone and rolled it to the "graveyard". They carved his name into it and a short message.

"_Jack Shepard_

_Died saving us_

_Our Hero_

_Our Doctor_

_Our Leader_

_Rest in Peace"_

Kate didn't join it instead she hid from them all. She hid in his tent. No one had seen her go in there. She sat on his bed hugged his pillow and cried.

She dozed off that night. She would never expect that she could sleep.

Sawyer searched every where but Kate was no where to be seen. Everyone else hadn't noticed that she was gone but when he mentioned it people went frantic searching all over camp for the lost woman.

_**A mile into the jungle**_

Jack had stopped to get water when he first heard the calls. "Kate! Kate! Where are you?" He looked up He could see a few figures walking around. He defiantly saw Hurley, Nikki and John. Maybe even Claire. The voice was defiantly Charlie's.

She stands up and waits. He waits for them to see him. And they did. Well Hurley did.

"Dude." He says stopping abruptly.

"Jack!" Claire squeals and runs to him hugging him tightly. Jack laughs. Then she freezes and back s away.

They all stared at him as if they had seen a ghost. _They think I'm dead, so to them they have seen, or they are seeing a ghost._

"Hey guys. I um…I'm back….alive." He says smiling slightly.

"Kate told us you were like…dead."

"Yeah we threw a funeral for ya and everything." Charlie says.

"Well they told her that so she would leave." Jack replies. "Is she alright?"

"Yeah for almost three weeks all she did was sit on the beach. She ate so don't worry there. But now that she told us what happened she ran off." Jack nodded.

"Well I think I'll go back to camp, change because I've been wearing the same clothes since we were captured, and they I'll help you look." Everyone nodded and Jack left.

As the group continued to look for Kate they told the others about Jack. Everyone was happy he was alive.

Jack was greeted by millions of questions when he arrived at the beach. He told hem he was released and that they lied to Kate then continued to his tent.

He opened it and almost yelled when he saw her sitting there. She was talking to herself. No not herself. To someone….him.

"Jack I probably seem crazy for doing this. I was never the…religious type. I guess it's just mere hope that you'll hear me. I miss you Jack. And there is a lot of things I regret. Especially the fact that I never told you how much I love you."

"I love too." He says closing the flap behind him. Kate gasps and turns around.

"Jack!"

"Hey…Juliet…she lied to you….she wanted you to leave…I needed you to leave."

Kate jumped up and flung her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. "I love you so much, and I so sorry." She says sobbing on his shoulder. Jack rests his hands on her waist.

"I love you too Kate. And I need you to know that no matter what I won't leave you. I'm here now and I will never ever leave."

"I know….and neither will I….I will stop running….for you."

**THE END!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A/N: What do you think? No good, good or horribly written??

I know it's really Jatey but what ever I love Jate!!


End file.
